


Escape?

by RyanAckart



Series: Logan the Lone Courier - Part 1 [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanAckart/pseuds/RyanAckart
Summary: James escaped the vault and now so has his son. He's dreamed about seeing the wasteland but this feels closer to a nightmareLogan's story begins





	Escape?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been writing about Logan in New Vegas and developing him more, I decided to replay Fo3 and work on his adventures from this time. There aren't relationships tagged yet but for those unfamiliar with Logan, he's incredibly gay

He wishes he could say it’s beautiful out here.

Logan’s not exactly sure what he’s always expected but it probably isn’t this. The vault is cold, sterile, dark despite the lights. Out here is bright--so, so bright--and just...dusty. Still all one color just a different one. But he can feel the sunlight on his face and it’s warm and comforting in a way he’s only dreamed of since he was young.

That’s where the comfort ends. He glances behind him, still distantly hoping that this morning was a dream and he’s still asleep in his bed. Part of him hopes his dad’s going to emerge from the vault to tell him this was just an elaborate prank. He’s not gone, Jonas is alive, that guard Logan was forced to kill during his escape was just acting. None of it’s real.

Logan doesn’t understand a single thing right now but he does know it’s real. He knows his dad was acting sort of strange last night, but he played it off as stress from work. Now he’s gone.

His hands are shaking and his eyes burn. He’d scream if he wasn’t scared of alerting the entire wasteland of his presence. How the fuck can his dad justify abandoning him? _‘The vault is safe.’_ The overseer just tried to fucking murder him! How can his dad be okay with potentially never seeing him again? Logan doesn’t want to think about it but he has to wonder if his dad ever truly loved him. If someone loves their son, why would they do...this?

James knows how unhappy he’s been in the vault. He’s not a child anymore, they could’ve gone together to do whatever the fuck it is his dad wants to do out here. Logan could’ve helped.

...What _does_ he hope to accomplish?

_‘I’m not telling you where I’m going because I don’t want you to follow.’_

Logan wants to laugh but instead he starts to cry. “Don’t you know me at all?” he whispers to the rocks. He keeps staring as far as he can see from his spot on the cliff’s edge. Maybe he’ll find his dad bumbling around in his blue suit, it certainly would stand out in this environment. And then Logan won’t have to explore this vast, unfamiliar land all alone. The idea of doing so scares him so badly.

How can he possibly survive out here with nothing but a pistol and a baseball bat? What sort of creatures, what sort of people lurk in the dark?

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything except that his best bet is Megaton. If it still exists. The files on the overseer’s computer were decades old. He checks the map on his pip-boy then squints into the distance. He sees walls. Megaton still stands and it must be where his dad went first.

So that’s where Logan must go as well. A path leads down this cliff and he finally tears his gaze away from the distance. He always hoped he’d get to see the world outside of Vault 101 some day. It’s just that he thought his dad would be with him and they’d explore together.

Maybe in the future...


End file.
